Echoes of Eternity
by Linnafan
Summary: Joint effort between Imja amd myself. Linna and Priss some how are taken through time and are stranded in 13th century England. Linna is arrested as a witch and Priss is taken in by a band of Knights and is taught to fight to save the one she loves. Pleas


**(This is a tag team story between myself and Imaj Inaya. We have most of the story worked out in an out line we just have to work it out and put it down. We hope you enjoy.)**

"Wake up sleeping beauty..." Priss said and tapped on Linna's helmet.

Linna opened her eyes and smiled that smile was enough to take Priss' breath away; it was just that beautiful. This was the most beautiful girl Priss had ever met. Not to mention, smart, determined, and devoted. Linna awoke slowly.

"What no kiss?" Linna joked. She was always joking about things like that. Priss wished she could kiss her, but this wouldn't be the time or the place.

"Hey Priss. Priss! This is ground control calling Priscilla Asaragi do you read?" Leon's voice crept into her daydream.

She blinked away the images of Linna when they were up in space and became aware that she was in a bar sitting next to Leon just before dinner. Her thoughts drifted to memories of her and Linna's time together more often recently. She figured it was because she had been spending so much time with Leon, and even more so with the band. She hadn't seen Linna nearly enough, and she missed her so much it was starting to hurt. There was something very special between them. Not the bond they sheared with the others through their suits but something else or at least that what Priss thought. But if Linna had

feelings for Priss, wouldn't she kind of show them? Something like a touch here or a flirt there. Linna wasn't the type to keep such a secret undercover. If she felt the way Priss did she would have told her by now wouldn't she?

"Are you listening to me?" Leon asked waving his hand in front of Priss's face.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You have been staring off into space all night," Leon groaned and leaned back in the chair, "What's on your mind?"

"It's nothing." Priss shrugged.

"It's not nothing. Something is eating at you. I can tell, what is it?" Leon was worried, and he just wanted to help.

"Don't worry about it it's my own problem" She said in a tone that got the message through that she didn't want to talk about it.

Leon decided he best leave that subject alone for now, and stood up. "Well anyway let's head to dinner."

"Yeah ok." Priss join him in exiting the bar.

"I think you're going to like dinner tonight." Leon smiled more to himself than to her.

"Why is that?" She asked cautiously.

"You'll see."

"Leon I don't want any games tonight. This is just supposed to be a simple little date, since we haven't gone out in a long time."

He stopped at the car and looked over his shoulder at her. 'Only because you don't want to be around me lately.'He thought. He opened the door for Priss and she sat down.

"Where are we going anyway?" Priss asked when Leon got in.

"Someplace real nice." Leon pulled that smile again.

Priss wasn't finding it nearly as amusing as he was.

Restaurant 

"So what makes this so nice?" Priss asked after setting down the menu. Sure it was a pricey place, but that had never impressed her very much. She thought Leon knew that.

Leon blushed. "I um," 'Now is probably just as good as ever.' he told himself. He was never very good at expressing his hopeless romantic tendencies. "Priss I love you."

Priss felt herself blush. Not because she was

complimented, but because she felt guilty. All night long she had been fantasizing about a chance with

the girl that she had fallen in love with before she had met Leon. Now Leon was professing those feelings for her.

"And because I love you, I'd like it if um, you would marry me. I mean," He pulled the small black box out of his pocket and held it out across the table,

"Would you marry me Priss?"

"I don't know what to say..." Priss whispered. Her heart was racing, but not as fast as her head was spinning. She wasn't ready for this. Not at all.

"Yes." Leon suggested, with a confident smile.

"I can't..." Priss shook her head and averted her eyes, "Can I think about it Leon? It's just so sudden..."

"Well, I guess." Leon's smile faded, "Was it too soon? I thought..."

"No, Leon. I just, need to think." Priss stood up, and finally looked at him again, "I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Besides you haven't given me a defined no."

"No I haven't."

Priss looked down at the menu and took a breath.

'If I say yes then Linna is gone for sure.'

"_But you never had her, and for all you know she doesn't want you."_ That same old voice of reason said in the back of her head.

'But that doesn't mean there isn't a chance.'

"_Tell him yes. You do love him, and he loves you. That's more than you can say about Linna."_

'Yes I love him and I know he loves me. But Linna and I share something more than Leon and I do.'

"_Like what?"_

'Well… I don't know, we just have something.'

"_If you want to loose Leon for someone you might not even have a chance with then do it. It's your heart that's going to break."_

"Careful Priss." Leon said. "If you thing any harder the sprinklers are going to come on."

Priss looked up and caught Leon's stare, He was looking right at her and even though he was smiling she could see the fear in his eyes. He was afraid she was going to turn him down. She licked her lips an took a breath.

"Leon I…" She was cut off before she could finish what she was saying by her phone started ringing.

"_Saved by the bell."_

She reached for her phone and looked at the caller ID.

"What's up Sylia?"

"Priss I know it's been some time." Sylia said. "But there is a trouble"

"What kind of trouble?"

"Boomer trouble."

Linna sat straight up in her seat and looked across the table at Leon who was looking back at her.

"And there is something else." Sylia said.

"What."

"Linna is in the area and she is trapped."

The blood ran from Priss's face and she stood up knocking over her chair.

"I'm on my way."

She ran out the door leaving Leon sitting at the table. She flagged down a cab and was on her way to Sylia's before Leon could even think about what just happened.

Silky Doll 

Priss tossed some bills to the driver as soon as the cab came to a stop outside the shop and ran through the doors.

"Where is Nene?" Priss asked running into the pit tossing her jacket on a chair.

"Out with Mackey." Sylia said. "I can't reach either of them."

"What's the situation?"

"Linna called fifteen minutes ago and said that she was hiding from a boomer in am alley way around the corner from her house. It's a dead end alley with no way out. Luckily the ally is too narrow for the boomer."

"So Linna's safe?" Priss asked putting her helmet on and running to the launcher..

"Far from it." Sylia said into a microphone. "The boomer is ripping apart the walls separating it from Linna. Linna was screaming from help when her phone went dead."

"I'm ready."

"Good luck."

Priss was launched from the building and headed right for Linna's house at top speed.

'I'm coming Linna. Please be ok'


End file.
